The feline familiar
by MementoMori115
Summary: After Yoruichi gets pulled into a strange portal, she ends up as the familiar for a short tempered mage. The mage thinks her nothing more than a cat. Little does she know, she had summoned an actual shinigami. It may take some time before Yoruichi can return to her world, but for the time being she'll have some fun messing around in this one.


**A/N- Had this idea come to me and decided to do something about it. I really wanted to write a good/popular Bleach xover featuring Yoruichi, and I thought this idea might be amusing.**

 **EDIT- This is the complete first chapter.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

It was a mostly normal and rather boring day, that much was certain. Absolutely nothing interesting had happened. This was just the way Yoruichi Shihoin liked it. This way, she could just laze about all day, sleeping in the sunlight in her cat form. Just like she was doing right now. It had been about a year since the war with the Quincies reached its conclusion, and there was peace within the three worlds. Both the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo had managed to lick their wounds and recover from the damages that were done, while the world of the living remained blissfully ignorant of how close their world came to ending. But that was in the past. The last of the threats to the balance of souls had been dealt with, and everyone was finally able to settle down with the normalcy of their everyday lives. Just like Yoruichi was doing right now.

However, if one were to ask the cat-woman, she would admit that she was somewhat bored with the monotony. Her usual marks for teasing and entertainment had grown used to her antics, meaning she would have to branch out in order to find new sources of fun. And she had a bit of an itch for a good fight. She wasn't a total fight junkie like Zaraki, but she still wanted to keep her skills sharp.

So yeah, though the peace was nice, it was far from perfect. Yoruichi was hoping something interesting would come up soon. Hopefully not a 'fate of the world hangs in the balance' kind of event, but at least something that she could get some enjoyment out of.

As Yoruichi slept, she felt a rumbling in her stomach. It was lunch time. Letting out a yawn, she got up from her spot in the sunlight by the window and headed deeper into the shop.

She hadn't quite expected the green portal that appeared in the doorway in front of her. It was unlike anything she was used to. It was neither a senkaimon nor a garganta. Perhaps it was a part of one of Kisuke's experiments?

"Kisuke! Did you have anything to do with this?" she called out, however it seemed that she was the only one present in the shop. The rest of the gang must have gone out. "Hmm, if Kisuke's not here, then I doubt he has anything to do with this." Yoruichi mused as she approached the anomaly with caution. She reached her paw out tentatively, a certain urge, no, desire to learn something about the green light. As she touched the portal ever so slightly, she felt her body being pulled in by a great force. She had no time to react as she was swallowed up by the light, right before the portal disappeared from existence, leaving behind no trace of it ever being there.

 **(-)**

It was a big day for the second years at Tristain Magic Academy. Today was the day that they summoned their familiars. It would determine just what would be their companions for the duration of their lives.

Louise did her best to ignore the boasting of the red-headed boob monster that had just successfully summoned a salamander. The woman was infuriating to no end. And the fact that she went out of her way to spite the pink-haired mage, that just added fuel to the fire of hatred that burned within her. It wasn't bad enough that everyone hung on the Germanian's every word, either because they were a woman who aspired to be like her or they were a man who wanted to be with her. No, the woman just had to call her by that damned nickname whenever she got a chance, constantly ruining her credibility as a mage.

"It's a result that fits my runic name, Kirche the Ardent perfectly!" though she seemed way too pleased with her summon, she didn't seem to be bragging about it so much as she was simply stating how proud she was of her summoned creature. She simply liked her familiar.

Louise jumped to mentally accusing her of bragging though. It was only natural given the volatile relationship between the two.

"Is that everyone?" asked Colbert, the teacher, as he scanned the class. He didn't truly have to, as he assumed that students would loathe to leave the clearing without their familiars. He just wanted to get a second look at what had been summoned. Finding some of the familiars to be impressive specimens, and even taking notice of the less noteworthy examples.

"Not yet." Kirche smirked evilly. "Miss Valliere still hasn't summoned her familiar."

If she hadn't sounded like such a bitch, Louise might've been inclined to believe that Zerbst was actually not trying to do this so as to annoy Louise. Again, that Germanian sought to ruin Louise's good mood. At least she hadn't used her nickname this time.

Of course, she'd be put on the center of attention right after that. The murmurs and whispers regarding her 'runic' name were starting to get on her nerves. But she would show them all. She wouldn't fail!

"After what you said yesterday, I'm sure you'll summon something more impressive than me!" Kirche sounded way too condescending with that one. Unknown to Louise however, the red-headed mage was actually hoping that she summoned something impressive. At the very least it would allow end the constant teasing of her 'runic' name. Even Kirche was somewhat tired of having to keep up with all the nonsense.

"Of course!" Louise nearly shouted, before relaxing herself in preparation for the summoning. "Please..." a soft murmur, something she would never say out loud. A Valliere did not ask for things, a Valliere demanded them, she just wasn't in the position to do so right now. She felt the energy gather. She felt it pool. She enhanced it. She poured everything she had into it. She had to dig into the depths of her very being, and bring everything out. Her inner strength. She found it, and pulled all of it out. The pink magic circle beneath her began to slowly turn. "My servant who is in some place of the confines of the universe!" she ignored the further questioning of her abilities and the snickers. She knew her chant was uncommon. But that was only because her familiar would be uncommon, no, unique. Her familiar would be the familiar to end all familiars! The best familiar ever summoned! "The sacred, beautiful, and above all else powerful familiar..."

It would be a holy spirit like no other, beautiful enough to make Zerbst green with envy, and powerful enough to match a mage of her caliber!

Kirche didn't miss the way her blue-haired companions eyes seemed to widen the slightest fraction, or how she'd dropped the whole staring-into-a-book thing in favor of staring at the girl shouting the odd incantation. She knew something was wrong. Something felt wrong. Louise wanted a powerful familiar...

"I summon you from my heart, I ask you to answer my call!"

Louise's hand drew a circle in the air with her wand, making it as perfect as her pulse would allow. Then, she punched her wand through, and the circle she drew took transparent form, only to crash like glass, as did the circle that had appeared beneath her. A spark left the tip of her wand. It was a spark of light. It was the only thing Louise could call it. All of a sudden, everything felt wrong. She feared her spell had failed. She feared that everything she had worked for, every scrap of power that she poured into the spell, had been in vain. The spark faded, although the feeling of wrongness did not.

The sound of a thunderclap, so close that her eardrums nearly burst, and she was violently thrown off her feet when the usual result of her magic took place. There was a dust cloud formed by the explosion. Louise felt her butt hit the ground and she was certain that she had been flung a few meters away, because the epicenter of the explosion was still shrouded in dust and smoke. There was a second, distant thunderclap, and a sound like lightning hitting the ground.

Seconds later, the complaints of her failure began, along with groans of pain from those who had either been scared enough by the explosion to stagger back onto their hind ends or were too close to the explosion and were thus thrown about as well. They'd been swept away by the explosion and it must have hurt. Louise had been at the center of it, so she knew what it felt like more than anyone.

The pinkette stood up and walked forward, braving the cloud of dust.

"My, what a violent summon miss Valliere." Kirche remarked.

"Are we sure whatever she summoned is still alive?" called out another classmate.

Louise paled at the thought that her own magic may have killed her familiar, her only proof of being a proper mage.

At last the dust cleared and revealed Louise's familiar.

*meow*

Luoise's jaw nearly dropped at the sight before her. Given how grand of a spectacle her summoning had been, she expected something impressive like a dragon. Yet standing on the ground in front of her was a simple cat, black in color. The creature seemed to be unharmed from the whole ordeal, though its fur was covered in dust. Shaking its body to cast off the dust, the cat then looked at Louise with a curious gaze.

"... That's it?" someone spoke.

"It's just a cat!"

"All that talk and she summons something as simple as a cat!"

"Aren't black cats bad luck?"

"Way to go Zero!"

Louise fumed. Although she hadn't failed the summoning ritual, the creature she summoned was so ordinary that she might as well have summoned nothing at all. Unlike some of the other more 'normal' animals that were summoned which had special characteristics, the cat seemed completely ordinary, like there was nothing special or outstanding about it. But as much as she seethed in silence, she couldn't bring herself to be angry at her familiar. It was just a cat after all, and what's more, the proof that she was a mage.

"Alright everyone, let's all settle down." Colbert spoke. "Miss Valliere, if you would be so kind as to finish the ceremony." he urged.

"As you wish sir." she responded. The girl crouched down and waved her wand in front of the cat before tapping it on the head. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere! Pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessing upon this creature, and bind it as my familiar!" she then leaned her head in and kissed the cat on the forehead.

"It seems that you've completed the contract with your familiar." Colbert spoke.

The cat slightly jumped in alarm as the runes became engraved on the back of its paw. As soon as the process was finished, the cat wiggled its paw around and rubbed it with its other paw as if it was trying to discern what just happened.

Colbert glanced at the runes on the cats paw with interest, as if there was something special about them.

"Congratulations Louise. You most certainly have summoned a marvelous familiar~." spoke Kirche. The giggle that followed only furthered to drive up the pinkette's nerves. It wasn't her fault that she summoned such a basic familiar.

"Grr, stuff it Zerbst!" she bit back. "I bet that my familiar is in reality some kind of cat god! Once the time is right, it'll reveal its true power to me and then I'll show you!" Louise huffed. In actuality, she didn't think the cat was anything more than ordinary, but she wanted to say something that would put the red-head in her place.

"Oh? Well then, be sure to inform me when that happens. I'll eagerly await for the day to come when you show me up." she teased with a smirk before taking to the sky with magic.

"Argh! She's so annoying!" Louise cried as she ran her hands through her hair. She then turned to her familiar. "I might as well show you to my room. It's where you'll be staying for the foreseeable future. Come along."

 **(-)**

Yoruichi was 100% sure that she was not anywhere that she was familiar with. The whole place was like something out of a fantasy tale. Various types of mythological creatures were strewn about the courtyard in which she found herself. Some that she didn't even recognize. Was that a floating eyeball? Never mind that, it seemed that the children that surrounded the area as well were mages or something if them flying off like that was anything to go by.

Remaining quiet had been her best option. She needed to collect information and determine if she was in danger. From what she understood, she was the familiar of the pink-haired girl she was currently following. Yoruichi had a vague idea of what the concept of being a familiar entailed, but she most likely assumed she was a sort of side-kick to the pinkette. The Robin to her Batman. This in and of itself was cause for concern. It seemed that she was bound to this girl for an indeterminate amount of time. Although, even if it was until the girl died of old age, such a paltry sum of time was a drop in the bucket to the werecat. There didn't seem to be any sort of force that was making it so Yoruichi couldn't disobey the girl. She walked off for a moment while the girl was leading her away and nothing happened. Though she did return before her disappearance was noticed.

There was a certain energy about the air and the people though. It was different from reiatsu, but also similar. If the whole fantasy setting was anything to go by, Yoruichi would have to assume that it was magic or something. However this energy was not shared by all the humans she came across. Assuming that the place she was currently at was a school, seeing as how all the teens were dressed in school-like uniform, then it seemed only they and the teaching staff had the energy. The various other mundane workers lacked it. Speaking of workers, Yoruichi figured this must be some kind of high-class place since she saw literal maids walking about.

As the former captain followed her 'owner' she began to ponder the severity of her current situation. She was most likely in another world of some sort. Meaning that she was cut-off from everything and alone. She had not a penny to her name let alone a scrap of cloth to wear. She wasn't so much concerned with either of those problems. Mainly because she could use her skill, speed, or whatever she wanted to use in order to get what she desired. Though the people of this world gave off an energy of power, it still paled in comparison to her own.

The only real problem was if she would ever see her own world and friends again. But then again, once Kisuke notices she is gone, he'll move heaven and earth to find her, if only to pry the rent money from her. Though they may be friends, the shopkeeper still had to run a business and as such charged Yoruichi for staying at his place. Yoruichi was sure that once Kisuke is able to figure out that something's wrong, he'll find a way to find her. He'd probably build some kind of Yoruichi-detector or something. The werecat almost chuckled at the thought of Kisuke walking the streets with a strange device calling out 'here kitty, kitty!'.

In spite of everything though, this might just be what Yoruichi wanted. She was hoping for something interesting to happen, and this certainly counts as interesting. Now she just had to figure out the best way to have some fun.

Had Louise turned around at that moment, she would have seen her cat familiar pull off the impossible look of having a downright mischievous smirk. Instead, Louise turned the doorknob to her room and entered her sanctuary. Here, she was away from all the teasing and ridicule. Here, she was a mage in her own right. And now that she had successfully summoned a familiar, everyone would have to acknowledge her too.

"Well, this is my room." Louise said as Yoruichi followed her in. "I expected you to be a bigger creature, so I made a bed for you on the ground." she said as she glanced at the pile of hay. "But since you're just a cat, I suppose I can let you sleep in the bed with me."

Yoruichi merely continued to listen quietly, intently watching the pinkette as she explained the living situation.

"Now, I suppose I'll have to come up with a name for you." Louise started as she pursed her lips. "Hmm, Princess? No, too pretentious. Mittens? No, too played out. Fluffy?" Louise looked at Yoruichi who seemed to be deadpan. "... Yeah, I don't think so either."

Yoruichi internally smirked as she got ready to freak the young mage out. "I'd like it if you called my Yoruichi. It is my name after all." she said in her distinctively male voice.

"Alright, Yoruichi it is." responded Louise with a nod.

Yoruichi mentally counted down. _'3... 2... 1...'_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Hello."

"Y-y-you talk?!" Louise screeched.

"Yes. And I can also hear. Would you mind turning the volume down? It's giving me a headache."

"Buh, I-I, you, wha..." Louise stuttered incomprehensibly, before finally settling on a single concise word. "How?"

Yoruichi chuckled. "You didn't actually think that you summoned an ordinary house cat as a familiar, did you? That powerful explosion should have been more than enough of an indication that you summoned something special."

"O-okay... So just what are you?" Louise asked, a spark of hope lighting up in her chest at the thought that she might actually have summoned something extraordinary.

Yoruichi was going to have loads of fun here. That, she could already tell. Of course, she wouldn't give a simple or completely correct answer. No, that would be too boring. If she was gonna do this, it was either go big or go home. "Although my current appearance belies my true nature, I'm sure you've heard me before. Over the centuries and across the lands I've been given various names. Shinigami, the Reaper, Underworld King, Hades, Nito, the Pale Horseman, Dullahan... Death." Yoruichi listed off, which made Louise slightly uncomfortable. "I am all these and more. I am... the God of Death." she finished darkly.

Louise began to shiver in fear at the aura that Yoruichi was releasing. She broke out in a cold sweat and her face turned pale. Her bladder suddenly found itself not functioning properly and it was only through willpower alone that Louise wasn't standing in a warm puddle. Over the course of her speech, Yoruichi had been slowly leaking out her spiritual pressure. Just enough to make Louise feel uncomfortable.

"Y-you're the real thing... Aren't you? Death himself!" Louise gasped as she did her best to collect herself. She was standing in the presence of a god. And not just any god, the God of Death! It didn't take much of her considerable genius to realize that had Yoruichi so wished, Louise would be nothing more then a stain on the wall. She knew she had to tread carefully. Having a god as a familiar was completely unheard of. Not to mention the one in charge of death. Did Yoruichi even wish to be her familiar? If the Death God wanted out of the contract, all that need be done is kill Louise. Although she hoped with all her heart that Yoruichi was one of the kinder Death's from stories. One who only takes life at the appropriate time. Louise braced herself for what came next, as she saw the cat open its mouth to speak again.

"So, now that we have been properly introduced, what would you ask of me?" Yoruichi asked plainly.

"... Huh?" Louise uttered unintelligibly.

"You summoned me as a familiar. I assume you did so for a reason?"

Louise nodded her head weakly. "Y-yes."

"Would you care to let me in on it?"

Louise, seeing that she was in no imminent danger, decided to risk a simple question. "You... aren't mad I made you, _The_ Death, a familiar?"

"Perish the thought." replied Yoruichi. "I was actually getting deathly bored of the constant monotony. Get it? Deathly bored? Because I'm Death?"

Louise laughed out of simple instinct and self preservation. She didn't want to offend Yoruichi in any way lest she incur the Death Gods wrath.

"You can relax." Yoruichi said, obviously noticing the girls stress. "I have no plans to harm you or anyone else for that matter. And don't worry about offending me. I'm actually quite kindhearted. And I'm none too big on formalities either. So take it easy."

"As you wish." Louise said with a bow. "I do have a few questions though. Would you mind answering them?"

"Feel free to ask."

"Well, if you're here, then who is taking your place while you're gone? Surely someone needs to watch over the souls of the dead?" Louise reasoned.

"I have a substitute for that." Yoruichi answered, snickering to herself.

"Okay. So, what's it like to be a god?"

"Boring." she answered. "Especially for one such as I. You constantly have to work when you want to do nothing more than take a nap. So again, I thank you for summoning me. I'm sure this will cure my boredom for the duration of your life. Anything else you want to ask?"

"One last thing for now." Louise said as she built up some courage. "You said you are Death, but your name is Yoruichi. Why is that?"

Yoruichi released a bit of her spiritual pressure again. "You dare to ask me such a thing?" she asked darkly. "To dare question my very name?!" she roared.

Louise stumbled back and fell on her ass. This was it. She was about to meet her end. She fucked up, and now she was going to pay the price. Quite the harsh price for the mistake of asking someone about their name if you asked her.

" **You wish to know the truth about that?"**

"EEEEEEEEKKK!" Louise squeaked in a high pitch.

"That's just my actual name. Everyone else just gets it wrong." Yoruichi said plainly as she suppressed her spiritual pressure again.

Louise felt as if she just lost a few years of her life due to fright alone. The dark and ominous aura that filled the air moments ago was gone. Replaced by nonchalance. It was such a drastic change, that Louise did the only sensible thing she could think of. She passed out. The girls head fell to the ground with a slight *thump* as a patch of wettness spread across her skirt and onto the floor.

Yoruichi looked over her work with a smirk. "Still got it." she said smugly.

Of course, Louise would probably be pissed when she woke up. Though she was already pissed right now from what Yoruichi could tell.

The werecat let out a chuckle at the joke.

But eventually Louise would come to the conclusion that Yoruichi would constantly be screwing with her and get used to it. That however, would not be for quite a while.


End file.
